The Conquerer of Shambala
by JFox101
Summary: Chiro Elric and the Monkey Team are in or one last adventure after the Skeleton King war when Chiro's past rears its ugly head via the Thule Society. Crossover with FMA
1. Chapter 1: The FullMetal Alhemist

**Chapter 1: The FullMetal Alchemist**

"And so the story of "The Alchemist of the People" was told from a few mining regions to every corner of the cont-" He paused listening to Alphonse cough. "-inent. The End." The Monkey Team, minus Gibson who scoffed as he always did when Chiro told stories like this, Antauri listened thoughtfully while Otto, Sprx and Nova listened with great interest.

These stories of Chiro's are too intricate to be mere fairytales. Antauri thought Transmutation? Alchemy? Human Transmutation? The Gate of Truth? There has to be something more to them. But what is it?

"You okay Alphonse?" Chiro asked from the driver's seat.

"I'm fine." The blonde said. "You know you should become a novelist with the stories you tell. I mean, your adventures with these guys would be enough," He gestured to the Monkey Team, " but those Alchemy stories of yours just take the cake."

"You saying you don't believe me?" Chiro asked turning back to his engineer friend.

"Uh, Chiro, maybe you should watch the road." Otto suggested nervously as the green monkey held onto the car nervously.

"Chiro please." The blue robot monkey known as Gibson said in the front seat with Antauri in an irritated tone. "Not this again. Newton's Laws ousted Alchemy as a false science ushering the modern age. That's a historical fact."

"Chiro." Nova said this time. "Watch the road!"

"I mean, come on. A place where Alchemy evolved to the point where it was more important than the Steam Engine?" Alphonse asked. "Newton's Laws ousted Alchemy as a false science ushering in the modern age. That's a historical fact."

Gibson scoffed again. It was times like these he wished other humans besides their leader could understand them.

"Yeah in this world you mean." Chiro started." But I'm telling you-"

And it was comments like that that made Antauri think there was more to these "Stories." Than meets the eye.

"CHIRO!" The Monkey Team all screamed as the car crashed into a tree.

"Chiro." Gibson said angrily. He always did this. He started talking to someone and crashed. This was the third car! Sure, it was one of the less expensive models that couldn't fly, but still! Otto lay on his back with dizzy eyes and Sprx was hurled over the driver's seat. Meanwhile Nova laid back breathing hard

Antauri sighed as Chiro apologized over and over. After making sure everyone was alright, the two humans and five robot monkeys stood by the side of the road. By this time everyone in the world knew about the Monkey Team and Chiro so they where able to travel outside the Super Robot. Despite being a very advanced society in many ways, Shugazoom, and the countries surrounding it where still in the baby stages on space flight. To get away from the bullies and people who thought badly of Chiro despite everything he'd done for them, he and the Monkey Team moved to Germany. Why Germany? Because, though Chiro would never tell his team this, it reminded him of Amestris. He actually found a double of his little brother Al! Alphonse Heiderich was the Alphonse Elric of this world. Chiro's double had died when a Zeplin fell on him during the first World War. Antauri, Alphonse and the Monkey team and any others Chiro told stories to merely thought he was making them up.

They saw a truck driving close by. Chiro stood out a little and started waving. "HEY!" He waved his arms. "HEY STOP!" Alphonse coughed again. "Are you sure your okay Alphonse?" He asked his friend.

"Its just a little cold Chiro." Alphonse waved it off.

Gibson looked up at the only human he respected other than their leader. His passion for science and rocketry had amazed him greatly. There was something about his coughing that made him think this wasn't "Just a little cold."

The truck stopped. There where many tanned people in the back. Gypsies. Antauri thought. Probably on the way to the carnival too.

"Think you can seat two humans and five monkeys?" Chiro asked the driver.

"Going to the carnival?" The driver asked.

"That's right."

"Then hop in. If you don't mind sitting with Gypsies we're on our way to the carnival to." The bearded man said motioning to the bed of the truck.

It was a tight fit, but they all managed to fit. "So what kind of show are you ladies setting up?" Chiro asked with a slight blush on his face. They where rather pretty.

"You name it." A long haired Gypsy said leaning over to the Monkey's leader making him blush harder. "Singing, dancing, theater."

Antauri mentally chuckled. Despite having saved the world countless times their leader was still just a typical human teenager.

"What's your act?" Alphonse asked a girl with her hood pulled up so it covered her face slightly.

"She's a fortune teller." The apparent leader told them. "And she always gets it right. So much so its eerie"

Another gypsy girl with some kind of marking on her forehead interrupted. "She'll find out all those secrets you don't want anyone to know." .

Again Gibson scoffed. These mystics only use tricks to fool the gullible.

"So can you tell me mine?" Alphonse asked the girl.

"Cut it out, do you know how unscientific that is?" Chiro teased his friend. Then he perked up as the fortune teller grabbed his shoulder. She then gasped and pulled back.

"Your the same as we are." The girl said. Chiro looked to her much to the confusion of his team. "You have no home." He had a shocked looked on his face.

"What do you-" Chiro asked in a stunned tone before he was interrupted.

"There it is!" Another gypsy said. "The carnival!" Everyone suddenly forgot about the proclamation of the fortune teller and looked to see a ferris wheel and carnival rides. The driver honked the horn of the car eagerly.

Suddenly the leader started singing making everyone pay attention with her voice. "_Me djinaua jeg rat gai wam_." If there was one thing Antauri loved about the world. It was its many languages and cultures. "_Me djinaua jeg rat gai wam_." The girl with the forehead mark joined in.

"Beautiful." Nova said in awe and Sprx agreed with a blush.

A guitarist male started playing and the rest joined in the singing. "_Me djinau jeg rat gai kelam_

_La la la la La la la la La la la la La la la la la. Me djinau jeg rat gai kelam_

_La la la la La la la la La la la la La la la la la_." Otto even started clapping along."_Shawo djine du diri bacht an goi rat miri bacht an goi rat_." Antauri looked to Chiro who was eyeing the fortune teller warily and nervously. What was he hiding from them?

**To Be Continued...**

**This idea came to me after watching FMA: The Conqurer of Shambala over the weekend and reading several Super Robot Monkey Team fanfics. I also have CoS on my ipod! I love ripping software! I have my lion king special edition, Rio, and FMA: Cos! So this will be pretty much semi canon except for the change of scenery and planet. Btw, about the monkey team world. **

**Shugazoom is an isolated continent much like Japan. The team moved away from it after the Skeleton King was defeated and the citizens wanted to put the team in a zoo and Chiro locked away. Chiro is Chiro Elric. Ed's replacement. He was de-aged after going through the gate to bring Al back to life. He woke in Shugazoom and had no idea where Hoenheim was. But he was sent several mechanical limbs made by his father. Gibson recreated these limbs with ease and when they are destroyed by battle or otherwise they can easily be replaced. I hope to do a good job on this one! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2: The Gypsy Psychic

_**Italics**_** - Communicator Speak**

**Chapter 2: The Gypsy Psychic**

At the carnival in the main office, The lead gypsy woman and another waited with the psychic Noa.

"Ah Noa. Its been too long." A German man exclaimed with open arms as the first two gypsies walked up to him. "I'm paying you in Francs. At this point blank paper is worth more than the Marc." The well dressed man handed the money to the first two gypsies who turned to leave.

"What's going on?" Noa asked, confused.

"Your staying here Noa." The gypsy with the forehead mark said. Noa, with a realization, rushed up to her and grabbed her arm.

"I see now." Noa said sadly. "You brought me here just so you could sell me." The forehead gypsy shook her off semi-roughly and the other two left.

"Able to gaze into a person's heart just by touching them." The Carnival manager said calmly. "Your clarevoyance(Spelling?) is the genuine article." Noa turned to the man. "There are many important who have uses for such a gift. Such as-"

He was interrupted by three military dressed men.

"Where's Lt. Hess?" The man asked in confusion.

"He's outside." The ugly man said. "So this is the girl?" He asked as he peered her head upward with his thumb and forefinger. Suddenly Noa saw terrible visions. She shook him off and ran out the door ignoring their protests.

Someone help me! Noa pleaded in her mind as she ran through the Carnival crowd.

Aren't you a Gypsy? A man's voice asked with distaste.

The men, their chasing me!

Probably because you stole their wallets. Everyone knows you Gypsies are theives. Another male voice sneered.

Meanwhile, Chiro and the Monkey Team where helping carry the rocket and its launching mechanisms and Gibson was helping Alphonse put them together.

"Mama Look! Monkey's!" A little boy said laughing at the robot monkey's helping carry rocket parts with Chiro. With everything mostly done Chiro started walking off.

"Your not going to watch Chiro?" Gibson asked.

"Your not gonna watch?" Alphonse asked after he heard the monkey chatter to Chiro.

"I'm gonna take a nap out by the trucks. My necks sore from the crash." He grinned sheepishly in embarrassment.

"Wasn't he was the most enthusiastic of the bunch when he met these guys." Otto asked Sprx in confusion.

Antauri narrowed his eyes and the silver monkey followed their leader out to the trucks. He watched Chiro lie down in the truck bed. He saw Chiro raise his hand to the sky.

"As far as I've traveled I still can't escape from this place." He said sadly.

The silver, full robot monkey hmmed in thought. What did Chiro mean by that?

Suddenly the psychic gypsy girl from earlier ran up to the truck and hid under a blanket that held another rocket.

"I wouldn't go digging around under there." Chiro said with a smile. "That rocket's set to launch." Then Antauri saw Chiro frown when three men came up to where the girl was hiding and tried to grab her.

"HEY!" Chiro shouted.

"This woman has a contract with us!" A rather ugly man said angrily.

The girl turned to Chiro. "Help me!" She begged.

Chiro growled and jumped off the truck. "This is a carnival go have some fun!" He said as he tried to get the men off of the girl. Antauri decided to stay back and see how Chiro handled the situation. When a sleeve rolled back slightly and showed armor of some kind he gasped slightly. The ugly human male shook Chiro off roughly and grabbed his gun.

"We bought this gypsy fair and square!" The human said angrily aiming his gun at Chiro. Antauri prepared to fight in case Chiro needed assistance.

"All right, you asked for it!" Chiro said bringing his hands out to the side and then bringing them together with a loud clap.

The men looked at him in confusion as did Antauri. It was just like his story with the alchemist boy who could clap and then transmute.

"Sorry, just an old habit of mine." Chiro grinned. He brought his fake arm up and pulled it back exposing the machinery underneath the false skin. He pulled a wire and the machines enhancing its strenfthe started which burned several holes in the false skin. He brought it aroudn and then ran up to the ugly human. He grabbed his gun arm and squeezed it. Hard. It soon broke and he cried out in pain dropping the gun. The other two grabbed onto him and tried to start beating him into submission. Until...

"Monkey Mind Scream!" He shouted and then he shouted with the power of his inner spirit as Antauri had taught him and the two grabbed their heads in pain. Using this distraction he grabbed the girl with his real arm and the two ran away from the carnival toward the city.

Well done Chiro. Antauri praised in his mind. He's grown much in the time of the war against the Skeleton King. "Monkey Team." He called from his communicator. "Mobilize. Chiro and a gypsy girl are being chased by a group of men with weapons."

At the rocket launch, everyone, even the monkeys, watched in awe as the rocket soared into the sky.

"What I wouldn't give to give that thing a major upgrade." Otto said in awe.

"_Monkey Team. Mobolize." _Antauri's voice rang through their communicators. _"Chiro and a gypsy girl are being chased by a group of men with weapons." _

"You heard the monkey, let's go!" Sprx sais as he ran off first. Nova followed and then Otto and Gibson.

"Is something up with Chiro?" Alphonse wondered as he saw Gibson leave with the others. He knew they only left like this when something was very wrong.

Leaving behind a trail of unconscious men, Chiro dragged his fake arm limply behind him as they ran in front of the sunset. "Where's your home?" Chiro asked.

"I told you. I don't have one." Noa said as she ran alongside the teenager. Chiro looked at her questioningly as they ran to the city limits of Munich.

**To Be Continued...**

**How do you like? I think I'm blending the two series very well. But I'm not one to toot my own horn. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth's Revealed

**Chapter 3: Truth's Revealed**

They where in Al's apartment in front of the wide courtyard where the Super Robot resided. Noa would be staying with them for a while to hide from the men who where searching for her throughout the city of Munich still.

"Its really okay that I stay here?" Noa asked Alphonse who was eating a plate of sausage and eggs.

"Their still looking for you." Al said. "There's no choice." He took another bite. "In a way, I'm kind of glad. Chiro's never really taken an interest in a girl."

"Really?"

"I'm not trying to say he's some kind of anti-social person, but he just never seems to get close to anybody, not emotionally. Except for the monkeys. Especially the silver one."

Noa looked out to the courtyard and saw the silver, fully robotic monkey floating with its eyes closed and legs crossed. He was meditating. "His name is Antauri right?" She asked. From her viewing of his mind earlier Antauri was a sort of father figure to Chiro. He greatly respected, loved and admired the monkey as a father. And his heart literally broke when he sacrificed himself to destroy the Skeleton King for the first time.

"I think so." Alphonse said. "Anyway, Chiro's usually to busy telling stories about some other world."

"You mean, his home?" Noa asked.

"That's what he'd say." Alphonse chuckled. "Well I'm off. I can't believe we have our own factory now." He grabbed his coat and coughed again as he walked out the door.

Noa worried about that cough. It wasn't normal. She then went to check on Chiro who was in the Super Robot. She had been amazed when she was given a tour. Then again Shugazoom was the most advanced city on the planet. It was the reason they had flying cars now. She let the doors slide open outwards and saw Chiro still sleeping.

"Winry." He said in his sleep. "Listen, about Al."

She hmmed in thought. She saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who was an engineer of some kind that he associated with that name. And a suit of armor that he associated with Al. Could he be dreaming about his home?

"Alphonse already left?" Chiro asked as he was adjusting his fake leg while Gibson oversaw him doing it as he usually did.

"Yes. He said he had his own factory now. Do you need any help?" Noa asked the young hero.

"Its been five years. I'm used to 'em by now." Chiro told the psychic.

She saw him move his toes on his fake leg. "You can move them that much?" She said in amazement.

"Yeah. The simple stuff." Chiro said as Gibson left to get the skin for his arm. "My arm and leg are gone but my brain's still sending out signals to move 'em." He moved his fake hand. "These machines take those signals, and amplify them." He grinned and moved his fake hand to his neck sheepishly. "To be honest, I don't really know how they work. My dad's the one who made the first models and Gibson recreated them. He had a blast."

"Where is your father?" Noa asked.

"Don't know. He just walked out one day and never came back." Chiro said with a hint of feeling rbetrayed in his voice. "But its okay. Cause shortly after he left I found the Super Robot and met the Monkey Team. After the war with the Skeleton King we moved here to Germany and I became friends with Alphonse when we studied rocketry together with Dr. Roberts. "

They where walking down the stairs of the Super Robot. Unknown to Chiro the team was watching him via a security camera.

"Armor." Noa said.

"What did she say?" Gibson asked.

"I think she said "armor." Otto said in confusion.

"What?" Chiro asked Noa.

"I saw a suit of armor walking beside you." Noa said. "And you looking up at a smiling face. That must have been your mother."

"Woah." Sprx said. "Think she's really a psychic?"

"Those men weren't after her for no reason Sprx." Antauri said wisely. "There are many who'd kill to have the power to see into human hearts. Especially with all that's going on in German politics right now."

"A suit of armor walking beside me." They saw Chiro smile.

"That was real?" Nova asked in shock.

"Preposterous." Gibson scoffed. "Armor can't walk on its own."

"In his stories-"

"Their fairy tales!" Gibson insisted.

"I've never told anyone here about that." They heard Chiro say. "Not even Alphonse or the Monkey Team."

This revalation stunned every monkey. Even Gibson.

"Impossible." Gibson said in shock.

"Please." Noa said. "Tell me about this other world. What's it like there?"

"Same as this one pretty much." Chiro said. "The names for things are a little different. And the places aren't the same. But I've seen a whole lot of familiar faces. Especially here in Munich.

"But if that world's your home, what are you doing here?" Noa asked.

"In the world where I'm from my little brother was killed. Trying to bring him back, I was sent here. I guess that's the price I had to pay." Chiro said as he closed his eyes.

The Monkey Team couldn't believe it. Their leader wasn't even from this world.

"The price he had to pay? Is he talking about Alchemy again?" Sprx asked.

"Human Transmutation." Antauri said in realization. "The Philosopher's Stone. All of his stories where truths he was telling us about his past."

"So he and his brother tried to bring back their dead mother." Nova said sadly. "That's so sad."

"So who knows, what is and isn't science. Maybe this whole world's just a dream. Or maybe its the hell I've been sentenced to for trying the Forbidden again."

Gibson turned off the camera in that hallway as it was only used by Chiro most of the time. He couldn't believe it. Those "fairy tales" of their leaders where true stories!

Antauri finally understood. He probably went into the Super Robot thinking he could get himself back to his saw Chiro and Noa leave the Robot and went about their daily tasks. And when they where done, they followed Chiro's trail.

**To Be Continued...**

**Now the Team knows more about their leaders past than ever! **

**I'm looking forward to the next chapter. Envy's in it! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	4. Chapter 4: Homunculus Attack!

**Chapter 4: Homunculus Attack! **

"Why?" Chiro asked outloud so Antauri and the rest of the robot monkey's heard him. Though he didn't know it. "Why is a Homunculus here?" He saw a man who looked exactly like Fuhrer Bradley being driven in a car by someone in the city. He followed it out to the countryside which took till late. He pushed a large rock in the road to force the driver to stop.

"Great, a rock in the road." The driver said. "Kids in this country need something better to do with their time." He got out of the car to move it.

Sounds of a struggle where heard and Chiro carried the unconscious man on his shoulder. "Fuhrer Bradley." He said to the man who wore a manacle on his left eye.

"Hmm? Fuhrer?"

"But if you made it here after the General's assault then that must mean..." Chiro trailed off in confusioin remembering General Mustang shaking Bradley's hand near a car.

"General? Are you talking about the war?" The copy of Bradley asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Chiro snapped. He got closer to the man. "Your left eye. Lemme see it." He ordered.

"If you insist." The man said. He removed the glass accessory and pulled his bottom eyelid down while sticking his tongue out to tease the young man.

Chiro sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"Mistook me for someone else?" The man asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Chiro said.

"I'm Jewish so I'm used to it." The man said. "Most people take me for some rich aristocrat and try to take me for all I'm worth."

"Did you get what Chiro was saying Gibson?" Antauri asked the blue furred monkey from the trees in the darkness. Gibson was listening in with a satellite of some kind.

"Apparently he confused the man in the car with someone called "Bradley."

"Fuhrer Bradley from his stories?" Otto suggested. "The Homunculus guy with the weird eye?"

"He did say he's seen a lot of familiar faces in this world." Nova added.

"Man, this just gets weirder and weirder." Sprx said in confusion.

"_Can you drive a car?" _They heard the man ask.

"_More or less." _Chiro said.

"_Then perhaps you'd be so kind to take his place." _The man said _"At least until he wakes up." _They saw him point into the front of the car where Chiro had lain the unconscious man. _"Just call me Mobusa. And I'll pay you a fair rate." _

The Monkey Team followed the car to an abandoned castle.

"Hmm? What are you guys doing here?" Chiro asked and Mobusa looked down to see five robot monkeys.

"We where worried about you so we've been following you." Antauri told the young hero.

Chiro, remembering that no other humans could understand the monkeys turned to Mobusa. "They where worried about me so they where following me today."

"Understandable." Mobusa said. "Well the more the merrier."

"So what are we looking for?" Chiro asked as they gathered supplies. Like water and some crackers for energy. And a pistol in case they got into trouble. Mobusa handed one to Chiro who took it reluctantly.

"Rumor has it a dragon inhabits this castle. Apparently some would be thief broke into this place and he saw it." Mobusa said to Chiro and the monkeys. The blue monkey scoffed.

"You came all the way out here from a rumor started by a scared thief?"

"I know." Mobusa chuckled. "Some say it was just a snake."

Chiro and Mobusa split up. The Monkey Team going with Chiro.

"I can't believe I'm wasting my time looking for a dragon." Gibson complained.

"Aww lighten up Gibson." Sprx said. "You should have some fun once in a while."

"Yeah Gibson, talk about a wild goose chase anyway." Chiro said with an amused tone as he shined the lantern ahead. Then he tried to step up and slipped.

"Are you all right Chiro?" Antauri asked as he helped the boy up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chiro said dusting himself off. Then he shined the lantern at the stairs and saw something had made a dent in the concrete as it dragged a large body up the stairs.

"How do you explain that Gibson?" Otto asked enthusiastically. "Two meters across." He measured the dent on the first stair.

"Coincidence." Gibson scoffed again.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Chiro smiled at the thought of finding a real live dragon. He and the Monkey Team carefully walked up the stairs. When they reached the top he quietly said "Stay behind me Team." The monkey's reluctantly obeyed their leader. Chiro brought up his gun and aimed it ahead of him shining the lantern in the same direction.

"Chiro Elric." A familiar voice, one Chiro had not heard in five years said cooly.

"Who said that?" Chiro asked.

"I'm detecting a presence of some kind." Gibson said nervously. Looking around.

"I've been looking for you." The voice growled.

Chiro gasped and held the lantern up to see a gigantic serpent on the ceiling. The serpent attacked. The monkey's scattered. "Have you missed me?" The serpent slithered after Chiro as he ran out an open door into a courtyard.

"Is that really you Envy?" Chiro asked as he jumped to avoid Envy trying to catch him in his mouth.

"Envy?" Nova shouted as they ran alongside him. "The homunculus from your stories?"

"Take me to Hoenheim!" Envy demanded. "To our FATHER!" He slithered after Chiro again.

"So this is what happened to you!" Chiro realized. "When you crossed through the Gate!"

"LADY TOMAHAWK!" Nova tried to attack Envy with her signature move but Envy slapped her into a wall with his tail.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Antauri shouted and he screamed with his inner spirit which caused Envy to roar in pain.

"CHIRO SPEARO!" A lightning shaped green energy spear struck Envy's scales. Not even leaving a dent.

Chiro, who had transformed into his battle uniform while the Monkey's distracted Envy, was suddenly grabbed in the giant serpent's mouth.

"CHIRO!" Nova shouted as Sprx helped her up. Her arm hanging limply at her side.

"This is one thing I thought I was safe from in this world. Fighting Homunculi like YOU!" They heard him shout as he tried to keep the serpent from biting down on him. Suddenly planes flew overhead and fired at Envy. Envy roared in pain and dropped Chiro. Another plane swoped down on the battle firing. More planes flew down and Envy struck one down with his tail before being fired on again and shouting in agony as he was shot at.

The Monkey Team gathered around Chiro. "Those fighters. Who are they?" Chiro asked no one in particular as another plane flew overhead. Chiro and the team looked up and saw a blimp flying over head. Several men came down from the blimp. They threw an electrified net over the Monkey's and knocked them out and two men grabbed Chiro.

"All lancers to battle positions!" a man ordered. and several men gathered around Envy amd fired lances from machines. Envy roared in pain as these lances dug into his body.

"These lances where forged from the true Spear of Longeanous (AN: ?) and scattered throughout the world. It has taken a great deal of effort to find them all." A man said apparently to Chiro.

Envy suddenly collapsed and was quiet. The soldiers quickly gathered him in some kind of large cloth and raised him into the air carried by a blimp.

"Hold on!" Chiro said. "Just tell me what your gonna do with him!"

"I...suggest you forget what you've seen here." The same man said to Chiro. "Its not something ordinary people need to know."

Two more soldiers arrived leading Mobusa with his arms behind his back. "Hosehoffer." Mobusa said. The man now known as Househoffer looked to him. "Have you forgotten me? I guess that's no surprise General. We haven't seen each other since before the war. When we met in Japan. I heard you where lecturing at Munich University now.I've been meaning to stop by but with my schedule-" he was cut off by a chop to the neck knocking him out from one of the soldiers escorting him.

"Househoffer?" Chiro asked. "I've heard that name from my father."

General Househoffer looked to the boy wearing a white colored uniform with a bandana around his head. "And you are?"

"Chiro Elric nice to meet you." Chiro said politely but with slight malice due to his current situation. "My father's name is Hoenheim."

Househoffer gasped. Then brought up his collar as Chiro was sprayed in the face with some kind of gas. He coughed and sputtered. "Have you seen him?" He asked the retreating figures before he blacked out.

"This is an important victory Professor." Lt. Hess said in the blimp back to Househoffer's villa. "Now the Great Serpent is once again in our possession."

"He said his name was Chiro Elric." Househoffer said.

"And what does that mean?" Hess asked.

"It means he's Hoenheim's true son."

"Our Hoenheim?" Hess asked in shock. "How is that possible? His son's are from Shambala."

"Yes. To think another person has safely crossed through the gate."

At Househoffer's villa. A blonde woman walked into the circular room above in a hall like area. She put her hand out and started chanting in a strange language. A large transmutation circle appeared on the floor of the room and symbols appeared along Envy's back. The serpent Envy moved and a weak man with blond hair and glasses saw him.

"My son. How nice to see you." Hoenheim said weakly.

Envy struck.

**To Be Continued... **

**The Conquerer of Shambala has to be, without a doubt, one of the most satisfying, if not THE most satisfying finale to an anime EVER. What I like most is that it has actual historical figures. Like General Househoffer and Lt. Hess and Fritz Lang (Dr. Mobusa the Gambler is a real movie btw.) **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
